legendofheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zin Vathek/Synopsis
The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky Before meeting Estelle and Joshua, Zane receives a message from Cassius Bright requesting that he head to Grancel to fight in the tournament and assist Estelle and Joshua in their mission of stopping the Coup de'tat. Zane then travels out of the Calvard Republic to Zeiss. Chapter 3: The Black Orbment - Zane is seen during the middle of the chapter by Estelle, Joshua, Tita and Dorothy asking for directions to the Elmo Hot Springs. They guide him and he thanks them and leaves, with the party noting his large stature and apparent status as an A rank Bracer. Zane is seen later in the chapter returning from the hot springs after Estelle, Joshua, Tita, and Agate came back from the failed mission of retrieving Professor Russell at the Carnelia Tower. He notes that Agate didn't look right, and Agate soon collapsed out of exhaustion. He helps them bring Agate to the medical room in the Central Factory in Zeiss. Later he goes to the Zeiss Bracer Guild to talk with Kilika. Zane joins the party when they decide to enter the Limestone Cave to retrieve the Zemuria Moss needed to treat Agate. While venturing into the caverns they are attacked by a barrage of Penguins. After the fight, they retrieve the moss and return to Zeiss. After applying the medicine to Agate, Zane decides to leave for Grancel. After a farewell from everyone, he departs for Grancelby airship. Final Chapter: Turmoil in the Royal City - Zane is first seen at the bar in Grancel, where Estelle and Joshua learn that he will participate in the tournament for a chance at the prize - dinner with the Queen inside Grancel Castle. Later they see Zane fight in the tournament one on four with the Ravens in which Zane won due to his bulky and powerful status. They soon learn that the new rules for the tournament is that instead of one on one battle, there are party battles instead. After urging from the Senior Bracers to join Zane's group as he is by himself, they go look for Zane. After they help out a nun from a batch of monsters, more monsters come and Zane jumps in to save the day. After the fight, the Intelligence Division comes to escort the nun back to Grancel, and the party asks Zane if they can join his group. He happily says yes, but he notes that they should get a 4th person to even the odds with the other groups. Later the party sees Olivier drinking at a restaurant where Zane offers Olivier a chance to fight with them at the Grancel fighting tournament which Olivier happily agrees. Their first opponent in the preliminaries were the Ravens, where they became stronger through training, but the party eventually wins. They also saw the Intelligence Division in action where they easily dispatched the Royal Army soldiers. After the battle, Zane and Olivier went to the restaurant to have some fun and drink some wine to their heart's content over the night. In the morning, they regrouped with Joshua and Estelle to have their second fight in the tournament. Their second group of opponents turns out to be the high ranked bracers also in this tournament. The party then had a long hard brawl with Anelace, Kurt, Grant, and Carna which they won even with all the senior bracers' unique skills. They also saw the Sky Bandits (who were given a chance to fight for their freedom) fight against the Intelligence Division in which the Sky Bandits lost very badly. Zane and Olivier then went back to drinking at the restaurant. The next day, they regrouped with everyone else to fight the final round of the tournament against the Intelligence Division. The party had an even harder, longer battle with the Intelligence Division in which the party won due to Lorence holding back. After they won, the party got their prize money and the reward of having a royal banquet inside Grancel's castle with the royal family. Unfortunately for Olivier, Mueller found Olivier outside the tournament building and took him away from his dinner back to the Erebonian Embassy. For the evening, the rest of the party came into Grancel's castle to have a banquet. After the dinner, Estelle and Joshua got caught snooping around by Amalthea, but Zane faked that he was drunk to freak out Amalthea away by acting like he was going to take her out to somewhere to drink. After saving them, Zane explains to them that their father is the one that told him to help them out. After the night ended, the party reports Queen Alicia's mission to rescue her and princess Klaudia from Richard and his Intelligence Division to the Bracer Guild in Grancel. The party then does investigations to go get recruits for their rescue mission of Klauda at the Royal Erbe Villa. They ask Nial for info on the three main enemies (Richard, Amalthea, and Lorence). They soon get the assistance of the senior bracers(Anelace, Kurt, Grant, and Carna) however Zane had to uses his aural abilities to knock Kurt back out of his amnesia and his headaches where it is revealed that Kurt was the one that sent the black orbment to Estelle and Joshua. But someone erased his memories of those events. After going back to the guild, the whole rescue party is too small to save everyone, but Julia Schwarz comes in to show that she and her division of the Royal Army are going to help too. Estelle, Joshua, and Zane are the rescue party to save everyone. After they break into the Erbe Royal Villa, they get past many Intelligence Division members to open up the room holding all the hostages including Klaudia and Nial. This is where Joshua and Estelle discover that Klaudia is Kloe. However an Intelligence Division soldier holds General Morgan's nephew hostage. Fortunately, Olivier and Schera saved the day by jumping in to knock out the man and save the kid. After a plan was made to assault on Grancel's Castle to save the queen, Olivier, Joshua, and Zane were grouped together to get into the royal castle through the sewers in which they opened the gate for everybody to get into the castle. They soon grouped up with Estelle, Kloe, and Scherazard, and Agate, Tita, and Professor Russell came to help too. They discover that Alan Richard escaped into the Aureole Ruins under the castle to open the gate with the Black Orbment to get the Aureole. When the party departed into the cave, Zane could either be in the scouting team with Estelle and Joshua or be protecting the grounds with everyone else. If Zane was part of the scouting team, he would assist the party in fighting with Amalthea and knock her out again, and fight Colonel Richard but he opened the gate to the Aureole and the guard robot "Reverie". Reverie soon fights the whole party in a hard drawn out battle. On its third reawakened try, the party was tired from battle, but Richard soon came to fight the robot to stall for time so the party could escape. Right when he was about to die, Cassius jumps in to slice Reverie's right arm off with his stave. Telling the party to defeat the robot, everyone including Schera used their S-Craft to eliminate Reverie for good. After having some small talk with everyone, Cassius berates and punched Richard for always looking up to Cassius and not looking forward 10 years after the war. Soon Richard was arrested and the festival on Grancel commenced a week later. At the festival, Zane is seen drinking with Agate having a joyful time talking about his tournament battles with him. Later after the dinner at night, Zane is seen thinking over what happened over the course of the adventure along with a talk about his friend Cassius Bright as well. Category:Character Storylines